100 Burning Pits of a Fiery Inferno
by Blue-Eyed Enigma
Summary: 100 Themes Writing Challenge! by darknessversuslight of deviantart, albeit with a few minor tweaks. This challenge is Axel/Lea-centric and gives you a peek into their many life experiences, along with cameos made by other KH characters. No yaoi. ON HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own ideas. I own no characters of this franchise or others that may be used, nor am I a famous author. **

**A/N: I have decided to start off my first attempt of fanfiction with a 100 theme challenge in order to help me develop my writing skills before I actually start writing bigger stories on here. This 'fic is based on Axel/Lea from Kingdom Hearts. This is the '100 Themes Writing Challenge' by ~darknessversuslight of deviantart, I've tweaked the rules a bit (I hope she doesn't mind) to suit other 100 theme challenges out there. Now on with the show!**

* * *

The Eighth Member

"I have gathered you all here today because we have a new member joining our ranks. This is Number VIII, Axel. The Flurry of Dancing Flames." Xemnas announced. "You may take your seat." He said indicating to one of the thrones.

Axel craned his head back and looked up at the tall-ass white throne the Superior had indicated to with a confused look. "..How am I supposed to get up there?"

The only noise that could be heard in the room was the echo of Xigbar's quiet laughter. Causing Xemnas to raise an eyebrow.

"Xigbar will show you."

* * *

**What a first impression, Axel. :3  
Xigbar was forced to show newbie Axel how to use dark portals because of his big mouth. All-in-all he wasn't very happy to do so. xP**

**Wow, writing something with as little as 100 words is pretty hard, gotta try and make sure you don't write too much and if you do you've gotta cut it down or start over, LOL. Anyway, moving on.. Leaving a review would be helpful, constructive criticism is welcome but no flames unless it is ****absolutely necessary****, please. =)**


	2. Complicated

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own ideas. I own no characters of this franchise or others that may be used, nor am I a famous author.**

**A/N: Starting things off with a shout out to Blu Bearry! Thanks a bunch for reviewing! (Hooray for my first review! xP) Anyway, I am back and with a new chapter in tow, I hope you all like it! xD  
**

* * *

Stuck With the Icky Jobs

___Them two. Always doing whatever they want.. _Axel fumed. ___Everything had been going great!_

With Xion showing her true disposition, of course he was the one sent in to return her to the Castle, and by carrying out his orders Axel knew he had broken both of his friends trust.

What else could have been done? Defying orders was crazy. Ugh.. Must everything be so complicated? Couldn't anything ever go the right way for him? The last thing he wanted was to lose his best friends, just like he had Isa.

He just wanted everything to be back to normal.

* * *

**Leaving a review would be much appreciated! **


	3. Making History

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own ideas. I own no characters of this franchise or others that may be used, nor am I a famous author.**

**A/N: Been a little bit since I updated. I've been bombarded with assignments, but I only need to finish my History one now and that's it! (I hope.. Dx) Anyway, I thought it was time for Lea to make an appearance along with Isa. Hooray for Lea and Isa! xD Crappy title by the way, I couldn't really think of a good one, LOL. Today is a lazy day for me, hehehee. ;)**

* * *

History in the Making

"Hey, Isa. Ever wonder what's in the castle?" Lea inquired, taking his ice cream stick out of his mouth.

"Sometimes." Was Isa's response before taking a bite of his ice cream.

"I'll tell ya what we'll do? Go and find out what's in there!" Lea said excitedly, "No one has gotten in there before, we'd be like, making history or something, man!"

Isa raised an eyebrow. "It would be intriguing to find out what's in there, but I doubt that we would succeed."

"Oh come on, Isa. Have a little faith in me." Lea said, nudging his friend's side.

* * *

**Lea probably ended up suckering Isa into 'agreeing' to his super awesome plan to infiltrate the castle by annoying Isa to death and not shutting up about the whole thing. But just look at where Isa having some faith in Lea gets them.. Oh. If I was Isa I wouldn't have had a bar of that plan! xP**

**Dropping a review would make my day!**


End file.
